


I DO

by KSForever



Category: The Glades (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Glades - it should have kept on our TV screens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim/Carlos is what is meant to be.





	I DO

I DO

(The Glades: Carlos/Jim fic: 9.9.13)

“It’s not prejudice!” Carlos looked up from his fixed gaze on the floor, angrily.

“Then, what is it?” Jim asked. “If it’s just embarrassment, you gotta get over it!” He spoke, regarding their recent undercover work at a gay bar. “If it’s all that religious crapola, people thinking they’ve got God’s wishes interpreted just right…”

“I am Catholic!” Carlos muttered.

“So, it is that??” Jim queried.

“No…” Carlos stated. “I made my choice.”

“Your choice?” Jim asked quietly.

“Yes, my choice. That’s what I believe the Bible asks you to do. Basically, not be disloyal to your God Given partner, to the one you promised Him you’d be with, the one you asked to be joined to in matrimony. I have a wife, Jim.” Carlos spoke.

“Yes, you do.” Jim affirmed.

“You should get that; what with how serious you and Callie got together.” Carlos pointed out.

“I do.” Jim promised.

“I said that once, a long time ago…” Carlos recalled. “I have to live by it. I do.” He looked to Jim, conveying what he could, for this moment, no longer hide. He knew tears were in his eyes.

Jim understood. “I do.” He whispered again.

The End..?

Story By:

Bethany S. Heard


End file.
